nikels_storiesfandomcom-20200214-history
Thimble
Thimble is a recurring character in Nikels' Games; He has messy green hair, pointed ears, and a pale, lean facial structure. He wears a battle uniform with a long tattered cape. He wields multiple weapons such as his lance, Ball of darkness, and his Surukodo Blade. It's also referenced that he owned a gun in the past. Thimble is immortal, and whenever he dies he is resurrected into another dimension. Appearances The war of Ethan 'Thimble makes his first appearance in the game The war of Ethan in this game he tries to convince the main characters that he's a rich man who wants to help save the world, However later in the game its revealed that thimble was secretly working with the enemy the whole time. He was also controlling one of the main characters enemies the whole time. Though after his betrayal, he is killed in the battle that follows ' YMATC 'After Being resurrected from the events of the first game, Thimble sets out to confront the strongest people around to prepare himself for taking over this world. He sees some wrestlers wrestle and immediately kidnaps one of the wrestlers. After the wrestling team find Thimble they beat him up and leave. However Thimble disappears for awhile he returns after brain washing the wrestlers coach. and then proceeds to Brainwash all the wrestlers minds to become his soldiers. However Jordan breaks through to them and they all gang up on Thimble finishing him off. ''Dead End 'Thimble is set to appear in Dead end, though it is unknown what his role will be ' "Thoughts of Imagination" Thimble is a recurring character in this series. He sometimes serves as an unlikely alley or the villain. Though he is considered much nicer in this series compared to The War of Ethan, and YMATC. In this series its shown he has an extreme liking of homemade sandwich's. Personality Thimble is a Man who looks down onto others and laughs thinking that he's much better then him. Thimble has determination and won't give up his goal of complete domination for anything. He acts Selfish And cares little for anyone. Except Hannah and any foe strong enough to endure him. Thimble is smart and devises devious schemes to get what he wants. However he usually screws them up for he thinks nothing could stop him. He also thinks of himself as he's the center of attention. He also tends to break the fourth wall a lot. Though he is evil deep down he has a heart and could potentially be a good friend, Though it'd be tough to do. Trivia '''-Thimble actually killed the father of Morte with out knowing it. -The only thing that could kill Thimble for good is an explosion the force of a universe exploding -Thimbles always calling people peasants because of a childhood trauma -Even thimble hates Rotten milk, so he created a much more useful Godly milk -Thimbles pointy ears are a defect from birth -Thimble has his own blog